TheScriptKeeper vs. Bryan Simon feud
The TheScriptKeeper vs. Bryan Simon feud is a Bungie.net based feud which came about toward late 2009. One of the most high-profile feuds in the history of Halo-themed fan music, it has been characterized by comments (both on- and off-record), figuratively as well as literally, between TheScriptKeeper and Brian Simon since late 2009. The conflict received public attention owing to the critically and commercially successful nature of both artists, and is one of the most anticipated feuds in Bungie popular culture, especially after the aftermath of the Shishka and Bryan Simon feud of early 2009. Origins The conflict between TheScriptKeeper and Bryan Simon is one of the more publicized feuds in recent years. Initially, the relationship between the two artists was respectful with TheScriptKeeper giving a shoutout to Bryan Simon on some of his Bungie.net posts. After the death of Bryan Simon's account on Bungie.net, the position of most popular community artist seemed to become vacant and fans were eager to see who would fill that role. In 2009, while recording his debut single, TheScriptKeeper used a number of references from Bryan Simons' "Put Me In Coach" in the chorus of his song "Why Try". No one had asked Bryan Simon's permission which upset him. TheScriptKeeper invited Bryan Simon to re-rap the lines and he had agreed but never showed up to record the line. After several no-shows, their relationship began to sour and the incident is seen as a possible beginning of the quarrel between them. The dispute was intensified when Bryan Simon assembled the Firm Buttocks in 2010 with Kids Rock, Suspicious Uncle and Naughty Male Nurse (later Naughty Female Nurse). TheScriptKeeper wanted to release their debut album on his label, Better-Than-Brysi Records, but the group decided to sign with Irrelevant without telling TheScriptKeeper, who described the situation in an interview with the Septagon Gazette: :::"Bryan Simon was supposed to be on "Brysi Tries" they kept not showing up. That's when we wanted to put out the Firm Buttocks. They didn't show up. We was meeting and they was saying, "Yeah", but they wasn't showing up. We would be waiting and we would be getting offended." :::::TheScriptKeeper, The Septagon Gazette TheScriptKeeper continued to show his disrespect to Bryan Simon in 2010 by referencing him on his song "Don't Try". Bryan Simon responded to TheScriptKeeper on the leaked track "No One Loves Me" in 2010 which criticizes several Bungie.net members, including TheScriptKeeper, who claimed to be "Bungie.net's New King" following BryanSimon's death on the forum. This was seen as disrespectful by TheScriptKeeper and was the spark that kicked off the feud. Direct Feuding The tension between the pair surfaced on TheScriptKeepers first release, as he included an aggressive song entitled "Why Try", and various verbal jabs were thrown during subsequent YouTube comment appearances. The beef bubbled over into the public eye when TheScriptKeeper mocked Bryan Simons terrible voice on the forums, reciting the opening verse to "Put Me In Coach", which ended with the line, Put it in coach, you know I like it. Bryan Simon is yet to respond with an attack on TheScriptKeeper, however it is anticipated that he will during a YouTube freestyle over Nas's'' Ether'' beat, dissing most of the B.U.N.G.L.E. members subliminally — specifically, TheScriptKeeper, Badball3r, n3rfherd3r, and Dropship dude. Currently, the freestyle is untitled but may later be called "I Try", perhaps aimed to promote his new album Brysi Rhymes With 'I Try'. Leaked lyrics from this freestyle contained the rhyme "Is he H to the izzo, M to the izzo? / Fashizzle, you phony, the rapper version of Sisqo", some even claiming "it was that short, but it touched the nerve." Almost immediately, TheScriptKeeper re-released "Why Try", in which he emphasized a series of verses that attacked Bryan Simon for never matching the critical success of his debut Why Try. He rapped these lines towards Bryan Simon: : :"I'm here to put an end to your music career, :cuz when it comes to your songs nobody wants to hear, :some dried up lyrics about the same video game... :You're not cool you write a song about getting T-bagged, :cuz all you're really good at is being a fag, Uh! :When I hear you sing :it's as if your face farted, :so don't think you got off easy cuz I'm just getting started." : Bryan Simon responded by posting "5 stars!" on the videos YouTube page : : : : : : Other lines from Why Try :*"You're a disgrace to music, ::why do you sing? ::You'd be better off sitting down with a book to read." :: : : : : : : : : :*"Everytime you open your mouth all I hear is fail" : : : : : : :*"I L-O-L at you ::and everything you've made. ::I just heard your new song and I'm very ashamed ::We both come from B.net ::son I am disappoint. ::Maybe you're supposed to act ::singing ain't your strong point." :: : : : : : : :*"I'd love to see you try out on American Idol ::but you're ugly as **** so try Animal Idol." :: : : :*"You've been making songs forever and haven't climbed the ladder" : Aftermath BrySi's Response Shortly after TheScriptKeeper released his song, "Why Try," Bryan Simon decided it was time to fight back and spit hot flow. So that's just what he did in one of his successful vLogs, Bryan's Briefs Bryan eloquently laced amazeballs lyrics over late hip hop legend Notorious BIG's "Respect," which Bryan later stated was intentional as he had hoped TheScriptKeeper would realize that legends deserve such. A couple key verses that Bryan used to lay TheScriptKeeper in the ground lyrically are as follows: Hey Script Keeper / It's Bryan Simon on the mic You probably thought I wouldn't / Have the balls to reply, right? Well I am, with a little help from Biggie / When I'm done I'll be Notorious and you'll be Diddy Or shall we call you Puffy, Cause in the end / You're still a fat white guy with tryhard friends BrySi, Why Try put you in your place / Your flow stinks, is that why the mask's on your face? Says I love Twilight, but ya know what i heard? / You got a poster and a shirt reppin Team Edward Come on Script Keeper, you called me a faggot / I can see you in your room wearing your Walmart Jacket Before I go here's a couple different cleaning supplies / Clean up the mess you just got shat on by BrySi.. Bryan did a lot of research before responding. He found out that TheScriptKeeper lived in Virginia and he worked at Wal-Mart. Bryan also found TheScriptKeeper's MySpace page and found multiple pictures of the balding ScriptKeeper, saving a copy of his default image...with TheScriptKeeper wearing a sterile facemask, which was the image displayed in Bryan's response. A thread was created in the MLG forums about this epic battle. Many in the MLG forums who had once disliked BrySi because of his successful trolling attempts had now decided to back BrySi up in the neverending war between MLG and B.net. Reconciliation Any sort of reconciliation is not foreseeable in the near future. Links Why Try ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::